wolves_of_mibufandomcom-20200213-history
Wolves Of Mibu Wikia:User Rights Requests
This is similar to User Rights Request page from the Fairy Tail Wiki This is the page where formal requests for user rights are recorded and archived. Currently . If you so choose, you may make a request to be considered for any current open positions or any future positions that may arise. Please do not make a request unless you truly believe that you meet the following requirements. Requirements Bureaucrat Administrator There are no concrete requirements for a user to become an Administrator. However, admins will usually consider those that: * Have been contributing to the for a considerable period of time and are regularly on the wiki * Have a very strong history of contributions on the content namespace, though quality is more important than quantity * Assist current users with questions, whether on user talk pages, in the forums or on article talk pages * Be trusted or nominated by the current administrators * Have at least more than 300 edits, be active at least every 2 weeks. * Have no history of serious blocks due to vandalism or harassment * Vigilant in stopping vandalism and keeping speculation off the article pages * Enforce all of our official policies Rollbacker Forum Moderator Chat Moderator In order to be considered for a chat moderator position, you: *Must be a trusted user of the wiki *Must be a very active user of chat *Must have good judgement *Must never show favoritism *Must have no history of serious blocks due to vandalism or harassment *Must have no history of serious bans on chat *Must enforce our chat policies Rules Users must have at least one fully active month on the Wiki before applying for any of these. a history of zero violation of the Project:Rules and Project:Chat_Rules is required. Frequent edits and activity are also a necessity to provide the contributions and responsibility of a staff member to the Wiki. Keep in mind that fulfilling these requirements does not automatically give you the right to be an Admin. Regarding Rollbackers and Above Ranks Chat Moderators, Rollbackers and Administrators who are banned from chat and/or the Wiki and undo or adjust their ban will be stripped of their privileged rights and sent back to the rank of Chat Moderator. Procedure * If you think you met the requirements, add your name as a subheading under the section "Current Requests" and fill out the following template: * After an active admin has reviewed the qualifications of the prospective candidate, they will post a response as to their decision. Which will be , , or along with a reason. * If confirmed, the person will be elevated in status, if not confirmed, don't be discouraged keep up the good work of maintaining the wiki and try again at a later time. * If you are applying for the Chat Moderator Position, please include your timezone. We need to ensure that there will be a chat moderator at different time period. Rights Requests :Add your request here by pressing edit on the respective level. Administrator Requests Rollbacker Requests Discussions Moderator Requests Chat Moderator Requests On-Hold Rights Requests Completed Example Request Category:Rules